1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for grooved rimmed containers such as paint, varnish, and shellac cans, and is directed more particularly to an annular attachment adapted to be mounted on the rim of such a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several paint can attachments have been developed in an effort to overcome the messiness attendant upon the use of cans of paint, varnish, or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,979, issued Aug. 21, 1951 to D. F. Jorgensen; 2,674,391, issued Apr. 6, 1954, in the name of R. B. Davis; 3,400,867, issued Sept. 10, 1968, in the name of D. S. Giannone; 3,811,606, issued May 21, 1974, in the name of Jerome C. Higgins; and 3,894,651, issued July 15, 1975, in the name of Louis A. Crump all disclose attachments for connection to paint cans, the object being to reduce spillage of paint or other matter contained. In the devices so disclosed, it is necessary in order to close the can, that the attachment device be removed and the original top be replaced. The patents to Davis and Jorgensen show means for holding a paint brush while not in use, but upon closure of the can the paint brush holding means is removed from the can, thereby leaving the operator to find another location for disposal of his paint brush during a short interlude.